


Sueño

by Nakuru



Category: Genshiken
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen, Implied Attraction, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madarame sueña con el día de su recuperación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Contiene spoilers del capítulo 91 del manga.

Estar recuperado es motivo de celebración, mas Madarame nunca pensó que eso ocurriría literalmente.

Pero ahí está Angela, solo manteniendo su distancia porque Sue está abrazándola por su cintura desde atrás para impedirle ir hacia Madarame y a la vez esconderse; la hermana menor de Sasahara también se encuentra allí, comentando con un deje de sarcasmo que le alegra que finalmente se haya repuesto de lo que él mismo se causó.

Y Hato está también ahí, con una pequeña torta redonda en sus manos decorada con dos delgadas velas.

—Que nunca haya una tercera — dice e inclina su cabeza para soplar suavemente las velas y apagarlas.

Todos aplauden, coreando los deseos de que Madarame no vuelva a fracturarse una mano, y Hato finalmente vuelve a alzar su rostro, lo mira a los ojos y sonríe, con tal sinceridad y alegría que parece borrar las presencias de todos los demás presentes.

Madarame ríe, completamente de acuerdo con todos, y no puede apartar su mirada de Hato.

 

Y luego despierta.

Todavía tiene el yeso, está solo en su habitación y aunque abre los ojos y los enfoca en el techo, todavía tiene grabada en su mente la sonrisa de Hato.

Definitivamente todo el cuento de su "harem" ha llegado demasiado lejos, decide Madarame, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y girándose para seguir durmiendo en otra posición, porque de lo contrario no entiende por qué llegó a soñar algo así.


End file.
